Seria ogonowa
by Lilu.f
Summary: Rin chce nam uświadomić, że wcale nie ma się czym tak zachwycać. I nowa część ciała to ZŁO.
1. Rozdział 1

Seria ogonowa. Parę opowiadanek opisujących przygody pewnego ogona. Z dedykacją dla ED.

Akcja jest tak rozłożona jakby bohaterowie byli już po powrocie z Kyoto. Oczywiście jeszcze nikt z nas nie wie jak to się skończy. Przymnijmy jednak, że nasza grupa znajomych wróciła do akademii i do normalnego życia. Z tym, że wszyscy wiedzą, kim jest Rin i są z tym faktem pogodzeni.

Niestety nie wiem, kiedy będzie kontynuacja. Lecz mam ją w planach.

* * *

><p>Rozdział 1<p>

Rin & Yukio

Rin właśnei siedzi przy biurku. Do tego z książką… Wyraźnie widać zieloną okładkę z napisem „Mityczne rasy wymarłych demonów" Na jego twarzy widniało skupienie, a włosy ma spięte spinką. Najwyraźniej się uczy.

Yukio zerkną na niego raz. Potem drugi. Coś tu było nie tak! Jego instynkt podpowiadał mu, że to musi być jakaś podpucha. Rin NIGDY nie uczył się z książek z taką gorliwością.

Wrócił jednak do swoich dokumentów przygotowanych do wypełnienia. Nigdy nikomu się do tego nie przyzna, jednak była to praca, którą bardzo lubił. Przynajmniej w przeszłości, bo teraz niestety jest inaczej. W tej pracy nie było mowy o pomyłkach. Zawsze była zrobiona idealnie dokładnie. Bez zastrzeżeń. Tylko fakty.

Do czasu…

Zdjął okulary i potarł grzbiet swojego nosa wzdychając ciężko.

Od kiedy w akademii pojawił się jego brat praktycznie wszystkie jego raporty zawierały mocno naciągniętą prawdę.

Usłyszał ciche parsknięcie z boku, szybko włożył okulary i skierował wzrok na brata. Ten jednak ze spokojem przewrócił kartkę wlepiając oczy w następną stronę. Jego ogon wystający z spodni przesuną się po podłodze, zrobił okrąg w powietrzu i ponownie wrócił ku ziemi.

Yukio zmarszczył brwi i odłożył długopis. Ogon zaczął płynnymi ruchami przecinać powietrze. Był całkiem długi. Na tyle długi, że nawet gdy Rin stał jego końcówka dotykała ziemi. Przez jedną krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, chyba już po raz setny, czy już kiedyś zdarzyło się by ktoś mu staną na tym ogonie. Szybko jedna otrząsną się z tych myśli. Przypatrzył się twarzy brata.

Coś tu było nie tak!

Ogon wykonał kolejny okrąg w powietrzu.

Obserwowany delikatnie wyjrzał z za książki i zaraz ponownie schylił głowę.

Yukio zacisną usta w cienką linię.

-Bracie. Czego ty się uczysz? – zapytał spokojnym i wyważonym głosem.

- Ee. Jak to czego? Uczę się ten. Na egzorcystę!

- Czego dokładnie się w tej chwili uczysz? – Yukio wstał powoli.

Mina jego brata mówiła jasno, że nie wymyślił jeszcze żadnej błyskotliwej odpowiedzi. Zerkną szybko na okładkę książki.

- Czytam o rasach demonów.

Egzorcysta poczuł, że jego inteligencja była w tej właśnie chwili mocno niedoceniana. Szybkim płynnym ruchem wydarł z dłoni brata trzymaną przez niego książkę. Na ziemię upadło coś na pewno niezapełnione literami. Sam Yukio trzymał w dłoni tylko okładkę zniszczonej książki. Rin rzucił się w stronę mangi na ziemi, jednak było już za późno.

-Bracie! Miałeś się uczyć! A ty zamiast powtarzać materiał do lekcji czytasz mangi!

-No wiesz! Daj mi czasem wytchnąć! Tylko książki i nauka. Wiesz, że lepiej mi się uczyć w aktywny sposób.

Yukio ponownie poprawił okulary na nosie. Rin miał naburmuszoną minę, rumieńce na policzkach, a jego ogon znowu przesuwał się po podłodze.

-Aktywnie tak? Więc zrobimy sobie trening w biegach. Uciekaj!

Podniósł wysoko nogę i zrobił to, na co miał ochotę od bardzo dawna.

Ogon Rina będzie pamiętał spotkanie z jego obcasem jeszcze przez długi czas…

* * *

><p>Za błędy przepraszam. Proszę mi je też od razu wskazywać, a postaram się to jakoś naprawić.<p>

Pozdrawiam.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Autor: Liluf

Kuro i Rin

Rin siedział na murku, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na czarnego kota obok niego. Chłopak trzymał przed sobą Kurikare i był zatopiony w głębokich rozważaniach.

Znowu obudził się przed świtem.

Kuro widział jak wychodził i w milczeniu poszedł za nim. Teraz siedział na murku obok i obserwował jak ogon chłopaka wiję się i skręca. On ma taki ciekawy kształt… i w tak ciekawy sposób się rusza….

Chowaniec nie odrywając oczu od hipnotycznego ruchu przysiadł na łapkach uginając je jak do skoku.

O 5.26 wszyscy w promieniu 2 kilometrów od akademika zostali obudzeni przez wrzask bólu.

Ugryzienie kociego demona naprawdę boli…

* * *

><p>Za błędy przepraszam. Proszę mi je też od razu wskazywać, a postaram się to jakoś naprawić.<p>

Pozdrawiam.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. Witam ponownie. :D

Dzisiejsze dwa rozdziały mają mocny poślizg czasowy. Jednak macie teraz na pożarcie, rozdziały o Kuro i Shiemi.

Zmienił się nieco nasz poziom wiedzy na temat AnE. Uważam, że ostatni rozdział był naprawdę sympatyczny szkoda, że nowe aktualki wchodzą tak rzadko. (Miałam rację co do tego jak się skończy powrót z Kyoto :P )

* * *

><p>Rozdział 3<p>

Autor: Liluf

Shiemi & Rin

Była już późna noc, gdy jasnowłosa dziewczyna zamknęła szufladę z przyborami do szycia. Najciszej jak mogła przemknęła korytarzem. Pisnęła cichutko, gdy niechcący uderzyła stopom w skrzynkę z butelkami wody święconej. Zagryzła wargę i poczerwieniała lekko powstrzymując cisnący się jej na usta krzyk bólu. Powoli doszła do swojego pokoju. Wypuściła powietrze z płuc i do skakała na jednej nodze do łóżka.

- Nii? - Pisną jej Chowaniec cichutko.

- Nic się nie stało Nii-chan. –Powiedziała masując palce lewej nogi – Widzisz? Już przestało boleć.

Podniosła nogę i dla demonstracji poruszyła palcami.

Chowaniec pisną jeszcze raz wesoło i położył się ponownie w swoim małym akwarium na trawie.

Było to mocno kontrastujące z pogodą na zewnątrz, bowiem śnieg sypał już od paru dobrych dni. Temperatura też była mocno obniżona.

Shiemi mimo tego, że jej ogród w chwili obecnej nie wyglądał jak kolorowy obraz, nucąc radośnie, zawiązała kokardkę na małym pudełku. Kiwnęła głową jakby sama sobie odpowiadała na jakieś pytanie, po czym wślizgnęła się szybko do łóżka i już chwilę później spała.

Uśmiech wciąż błąkał się na jej delikatnej twarzy.

Rin ziewną i skulił się lekko, gdy zimny wiatr zwiał z drogi płatki śniegu prosto w jego twarz. Jego nos był nieco czerwony, a mina niewyraźna.

- Ciągle nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie wziąłeś szalika bracie. Demony z swoją ciepłolubną naturą nie są przyzwyczajone do tak niskich temperatur.

- Ee. Przecież szaliki są takie obciachowe! Tylko stare babcie teraz noszą szaliki. – Rin sugestywnie popatrzył na swojego brata, który miał biały szalik z emblematem akademii. – I głupi okularnicy. – dodał

-Bracie!

- A co nie mam racji? – Rin uwiesił mu się na ramieniu szczerząc zęby. – Gdyby nie to, że to wymagany strój egzorcysty zostawiłbyś ten obciachowy szalik głęboko w szafie.

Yukio strząsną ramię brata ze swojego ramienia.

- Nie zapomnij, że jak chcesz zostać egzorcystą to będzie to także wymagany strój dla ciebie.

Rin zaśmiał się.

- Ty za to zapominasz okularniku, że rzadko który egzorcysta ubiera się w to nudne wdzianko. Ja sam zdam się na swoją inwencje twórczą i stworze swój własny strój!

Rin pobiegł na środek mostu i oparł nogę na murku patrząc w dal jakby właśnie wpatrywał się w swoją świetlaną przyszłość.

- Będę miał płaszcz w kolorze indygo. Taki bajerancki! Z srebrnym zamkiem i szklanymi guzikami. Do tego takie genialne czerwone spodnie jak Ultraman! Zawsze chciałem mieć skórzane gatki. I do tego…

- … będziesz wyglądał jak Klaun. – Dokończył spokojnie Yukio.

- Nieprawda! Idiota! Po prostu nie znasz się na modzie i już! Głupi okularnik!

-Rin! Yuki-chan!

Obrócili się do tyłu. W ich stronę przez most biegła Shiemi. Jej oddech tworzył mgiełkę dokoła twarzy.

- O! Shiemi, dzień dobry! – Rin od razu zapomniał o złości na brata i energicznie machał w stronę dziewczyny.

- Dzień dobry. – Blondynka skłoniła się lekko, po czym od razu skierowała wzrok w stronę starszego z braci.

- Mam coś dla ciebie Rin-kun.

- D-dla mnie? Naprawdę nic nie potrzebuję.

Dziewczyna jednak już wyciągnęła pudełko z kieszeni i wysunęła je w stronę przyjaciela.

Ten z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach przyjął pudełko i powoli odpakował podarek. W środku znajdowało się coś… dziwnego. Przede wszystkim rzucały się w oczy kwiatki. Na zielony materiale było ich pełno, każdy innego kształtu i koloru.

Rin ostrożnie wyją z pudełka coś, co wyglądało jak jedna pończocha. Uśmiechną się jednak do dziewczyny widząc, że ta go uważnie obserwuję.

-Eeee… Dziękuję. – powiedział po prostu udając głupka, aby się nie wydało, że niema pojęcia. CO TO JEST?

Dziewczyna automatycznie rozpromieniła się cała.

- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Pracowałam nad tym do późna w nocy. Sam mówiłeś kiedyś, że o wiele bardziej wolisz, gdy twój ogon jest na wierzchu, a teraz jest zimno, więc pomyślałam sobie, że z tym przynajmniej nie będziesz marznąć!

Przez chwile panowała cisza.

Rin wciąż uśmiechał się głupkowato.

Należy myśleć pozytywnie! Przynajmniej zagadka tajemniczego podarku się rozwiązała. Dostał golf na ogon! Tylko… dlaczego dźwięk pochodzący od strony Yukio podejrzanie brzmiał jak parsknięcie śmiechem? Rin natychmiast zgromił brata wzrokiem jednak ten poprawiał swój szalik z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Coś nie tak? – Schiemi popatrzyła na nich zmartwionymi oczami.

-Nie, nie! Wszystko ok!

Przynajmniej ona tu była w pełni zadowolona…

- To przymierz od razu. Jeszcze wprowadzę poprawki jakby nie pasował.

- Ten no wiesz nie jest dzisiaj, aż tak zimno i… - Jego głos z każdym słowem stawał się coraz cichszy by w końcu przejść do cichego mamrotania. Jednak pod podekscytowanym wzrokiem dziewczyny westchną i ostrożnie mając cichą nadzieję, że jakieś wyższa siła go podratuje w tej krytycznej chwili i nie będzie musiał zakładać tego cholerstwa wyglądającego jak chora wizja sukienki lalki Barbie na swoją część ciała. Niestety najwyraźniej dzisiaj wszystkie bóstwa zajmujące się ratunkiem istot myślących wzięły sobie wolne, całkowicie olewając jego osobę, bo już po chwili na jego ogon był naciągnięty dziwny obiekt w kolorach tęczy.

- Pasuję idealnie! - Schiemi była zachwycona! Rin raczej nie. a już tym bardziej Yukio, który po komentarzu „Coś mówiłeś na temat obciachowych wdzianek?" Oberwał od brata w głowę z taką siłą, że było wymagane zakładanie szwów.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Autor:Liluf

Shima & Rin

Chłopak o charakterystycznych cukierkowych włosach szedł luźnym krokiem przez park. Nie było by w tym nic interesującego gdyby nie to, że towarzyszyło mu dwie identyczne jak dwie krople wody dziewczyny.

Szeroki uśmiech nie opuszczał twarzy chłopaka.

Takie cacka!

Obydwie miały śliczne kasztanowe loki, miodowe oczy i do tego identyczne kremowo beżowe bluzeczki.

Czy wspominane było, że miały kosmiczne kształty? Nie? To zdecydowanie powinno się o tym wspomnieć! A miały naprawdę PIĘKNE kształty.

Zadowolony trzymał dziewczyny za biodra i czuł się, co najmniej jak kot, który upolował dwa wróble jednocześnie. W końcu nie każdy miałby możliwość pójść do kina razem z bliźniaczkami!

Dziewczyny właśnie zaśmiały się z czegoś, co powiedział chłopak, a ten zdawał się pękać z dumy gdy parę metrów dalej Rin wyszedł z sklepu spożywczego. Nie zauważył jeszcze Shimy i jego towarzyszek, więc chłopak prostując się powiedział coś do dziewczyn i razem skierowali się w stronę kolegi.

- Hej Rin!

Zawołany obrócił gwałtownie głowę, a spinka którą podtrzymywał włosy naglę odskoczyła i upadła na ziemię. Schylił się po nią i przyjrzał krytycznie.

- Cześć.

Shima był rozluźniony, dumny i gotowy by podokuczać koledze.

- A tak, cześć.

Rin podniósł prawą dłonią włosy wpadające mu do oczu i uśmiechną się. – Co tu robisz Schina? I kto to twoje siostry? Nie wiedziałem, że takie masz?

Dziewczyny zachichotały. Ale ich towarzysz nie dał się zbić z tropu.

- Nie to Estera i Ilona. Wskazał konkretne dziewczyny. – Idziemy razem do kina.

- Hey! To ja jestem Estera!

Oburzyła się jedna z dziewczyn.

- Och. Przepraszam najmocniej! -Chwycił zaraz dłoń dziewczyny i ucałował. – Ciebie również przepraszam.- mrukną do drugiej z nich całując ją w policzek.

- No wiesz Shima! Codziennie masz styczność z ze mną i z Yukio i ciągle nie potrafisz odróżnić bliźniaków.

- Może dlatego, że ty i Yukio wyglądacie zupełnie inaczej. – powiedział cicho, lecz dziewczyny chyba go mnie usłyszały.

-Masz bliźniaka? –Zainteresowała się Estera. – Fajnie! Może moglibyśmy go poznać i razem gdzieś wyjść! To dopiero wywołałoby rewolucje!

- Ja i Yukio razem na wspólnej randce? – Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i zastanawiał się chwilę, po czym zatrząsnął się teatralnie. Zaczął intensywie machać dłońmi, a włosy opadły mu na czoło –Nie! to jest niemożliwe do wykonania! - ponownie przeczesał palcami głowę odsłaniając sobie widok.

- Masz za długie włosy, dlaczego ich nie zwiążesz? Lecą ci do oczu. –Zauważyła Ilona.

-Miałem spinkę. –Pomachał w powietrzu przedmiotem trzymanym w ręce. –Ale właśnie mi się zepsuła.

-Niedaleko jest fajny sklep. Tam można kupić ciekawe spinki. Pójdziemy tam razem?

-Ale mieliśmy iść do Kina! Spóźnimy się na seans!

Bliźniaczki popatrzyły na niego.

-E.. pójdziemy kiedy indziej Shama. –powiedziała jedna z dziewczyn i ponownie popatrzyła się na Rina. –To jak ma na imię twój brat?

Shima został na środku chodnika z wymuszonym uśmiechem patrząc jak dziewczyny odchodzą wraz z Okumurą.

-Mam na imię Shima… -mrukną sam do siebie cicho.

Rin Okumura pojawił się z ogonem przefarbowanym na różowo. Pamiętał jedynie jak wieczorem wpadł Shima z butelką czegoś, co paliło w gardle i rumieniło policzki. Następne, co wiedział to to, że obudził się w łazience z potwornym bólem głowy i różową trwałą na ogonie, która nie chciała zejść nie ważne jak mocno szorował.

* * *

><p>I po raz kolejny jestem! Tak jak obiecałam będą kolejne rozdziały. Ale kiedy? TO już inna bajka.<br>Pozdrawiam i proszę o komentarze.

PS: Czy wy też czekacie z niecierpliwością na mange?


End file.
